Mindless Smarts
by Snakeshark196
Summary: Lindsay wants to leave. Harold wants to help. But her blank mind gets him mad but helps anyway. Linold one shot. Co-written with I'll Cover Angel and Collins.


**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Total Drama, it belongs to its rightful owners. This is also not making any profit in any way.**

**This is another one shot co-write between myself and I'll Cover Angel and Collins. She is one amazing author, so check out her fics. **

**Hope you like. A Linold.**

* * *

Lindsay was standing by the dock of shame, the game was finally over and all the contracts finally ended and Harold was getting ready to get his suitcases on the boat when he saw Lindsay standing there just jumping around. Harold face palmed and walked over to her, the sun was setting and it would be dark soon.

"Lindsay? What are you doing?" Harold asked. "The boats are taking everyone home."

"Oh, I know that Henry." Lindsay giggled. "I'm trying to get the girl who looks like me to send my boat! That girl who just keeps copying me! I mean I'm totally pretty but she needs to knock it off and get my boat!"

"That's your reflection." Harold sighed. "Idiot."

Harold sighed as she kept waving.

"Why am I an idiot?" she asked, "She's the one who won't send my boat."

"Why not try talking to someone else?" Harold deadpanned, "You are only talking to your reflection. You know like in the mirror."

"Oh," Lindsay said watching herself wave to herself in the water. "Well Henry..."

"Gosh," Harold face palmed, "The name's Harold."

"Harry?" she asked.

"Harold," he shouted.

"You don't look like a Harold," she said confused. "You look more like a Henry."

"But my name is Harold," he insisted. "Now do you need help carrying your luggage."

She smiled, "Sure Harold." She pointed and he saw her luggage. He picked one up and nearly lost his arm.

"What is in here?" He asked.

"Make-up," she replied with a smile, "You really need some, you have blemishes all over your face."

"That's why I'm a teenager," he snapped at her. She took this bad, and he didn't mean to.

"Sorry," he apologized.

"It's okay," she appreciated.

"So where is the boat anyway?" He asked.

She pointed to the boat of losers and he sighed, "That is the boat of losers. Not our yacht out of here."

"You have to get ON it if you want to leave." Harold glared at her.

"I will, sheesh!" Lindsay sighed. "I already checked in with this lady and she's going to have to help me soon."

"It's you!" Harold yelled.

"That's me?" Lindsay gasped. "So, I'm drowning now?!"

"No, it's not actually you...It's an image of you..." Harold thought for a minute "Like a picture!"

"Ooh," Lindsay cheered, "Can you take a picture of me with this?" She handed him a piece of glass.

Harold faced palmed, with the opposite hand. "This is glass, not a camera."

"How about this?" Lindsay handed him another object.

"That is not a camera, gosh," he cursed at her, "Why are you so dim witted for? This is a camera." He held it up for her to see.

"Oh, sorry Henry," Lindsay apologized for next time.

"It's okay, so smile," he held it up for her.

"Oh! Thank so so much!" Lindsay clapped. "Are you Tyler?"

"No, do I look like Tyler?!" Harold glared. "How do you not know what your boyfriend looks like?"

"You're just upset that Lafana dumped you, aren't you?" Lindsay asked. "I'm so sorry you don't have a girlfriend."

"LeShawna will change her mind eventually." Harold sighed. "I spent all week writing her poetry!"

"Ohhhhh! Poetry?! I love Poetry!" Lindsay gasped. "Read me one?!"

"I don't think you would even know what poetry is." Harold laughed.

"I do so!" Lindsay argued.

"Do not," Harold argued back.

"Do so," she protested.

"Then prove it," Harold crossed his arms.

"Roses are red, violets are blue, every boy I meet is not as cool as you," she said not knowing herself of what she said.

"That was...sweet," Harold said, "You do know poetry.

"Awwww! Thanks Harold." Lindsay hugged him. "Have you ever seen that movie with those ninja's that have to go on this island and rescue this pretty princess?"

"No, that movie doesn't come out for 3 more weeks." Harold rolled his eyes. "Idiot."

"My Dad owns a movie theater chain at home and he said was going to let me see it when I get home." Lindsay told him. "Tyler isn't into those movies, maybe you and I could go together?"

Harold was totally stunned at what she asked. "You want me to go?"

"Yeah," she nodded.

"Just as friends right," Harold asked, "Because I couldn't do it unless."

"Yeah," she agreed again, "Why would we do it any other way?"

"Just checking," he smiled, "You are one smart person."

"Oh, I am Henry?" She asked excitedly.

He nodded ignoring the fact she forgot his name.

Harold led her to her boat and two sailed off back to her private movie theater so they could a ninja movie together.

* * *

**We hoped you liked so remember to leave a comment. **

**Again, I'll Cover Angel and Collins wrote most of this and so she deserves the credit. So be sure read what she writes because it is pure gold. **

**Bye. **


End file.
